There Are No Word To Explain Our Love
by vDernhelmv
Summary: This is one of my best Fanfics concerning the GinnyLuna ship. It's really good, actually..


Love song by Three Eleven  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am home again   
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am whole again   
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am young again   
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am fun again   
  
However far away   
  
I will always love you   
  
However long I stay   
  
I will always love you   
  
Whatever words I say   
  
I will always love you   
  
I will always love you   
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am free again   
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am clean again   
  
However far away   
  
I will always love you   
  
However long I stay   
  
I will always love you   
  
Whatever words I say   
  
I will always love you   
  
I will always love you  
  
Ginny was sitting with her best friend, Luna, outside of Hogwarts. The sun was setting, and Ginny layed back on the grass, and watched it sullenly.   
  
Luna glanced at her sullen looking friend, whose bright red hair was flowing in the swift wind. The sun was glazing on her friends bright red hair, and her freckles were all but shimmering in the sun.  
  
"What's the matter, Ginny?" she asked. Ginny looked at her friend, trying to hold back the sudden tears that were forming in her eyes, "Do you think we'll ever be.." she cut off. She gulped looking down at the ground.  
  
Luna looked at her friend concerned, she wanted to know what she had to say. "What, Ginny?" she asked. Ginny looked back up at Luna, "Do you think we'll ever be together?" she asked quickly, turning her blance to the sun.  
  
Luna blinked softly, "Well, I never thought of that but.." Luna was cut off by Ginny, who began to talk, "I wanna take you away with me. Away from all this evil. Let's go to a place far away, where no one will bother us.."  
  
And as soon as Ginny said this, Luna looked at Ginny and blinked. She knew there was something wrong with Ginny, but she didn't know what, "Ginny is there.." she was cut off by Ginny again. "No, there is nothing wrong, it's just that. I love you Luna." Ginny said with no hesitation. She needed to get that off her chest.  
  
Luna's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was coming from her friends lips. She blinked, "You love me?" Luna asked. Ginny looked Luna. At her soft eyes. Ginny's heart was pounding a little bit, but without any kind of hesitation, she nodded. "If there's something wrong with that..I understand." she said, closing her eyes, trying to fight back tears. Was her friend rejecting her?  
  
Luna shook her head, "No, Ginny. Nothing's wrong with that. It's just that. I've always had something for you. The way your freckles shine in the sunlight. The way your hair glistens in the sun. The way.." Luna was once again cut off by her friend, who had pressed her lips against hers.  
  
Luna's eyes widened. But she felt warm. Warmer than she had ever felt. She felt good to be with Ginny. It was like kissing a really good friend, or soul mate. Luna closed her eyes, and kissed Ginny's soft lips.  
  
Ginny's tongue began to move into Luna's mouth. Luna made no movement, but felt Ginny's tongue inside. She made her tongue move a little in the process.  
  
Ginny and Luna's lips parted from eachother. Ginny leaned back and sighed. She felt whole again. She looked straight at Luna who was looking at the sun. The silence was torn away by the sound of Luna's voice, "Ginny." she said softly. Ginny looked at Luna, and smiled, "There are no words to explain your love." she said. As she did, she put her arm around Luna, and embraced her in her arms. Luna huddled up close to her, and closed her eyes, laying her head on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
Ginny kissed her forehead, "There are no words to explain the love I have for you." she said. With those words, she leaned forward and kissed Luna's parted lips, letting Luna rest on her shoulder. 


End file.
